


Anything Goes

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Early Work, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-17
Updated: 1998-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares and Joxer discuss the power that shapes their universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Goes

**Author's Note:**

> **AO3 A/N:** This is an example of my very early fanfic. For historical purposes I'm leaving it as it was originally posted, including the summary. Even if a lot of it makes me cringe now.

Joxer lay cuddled in Ares' arms, both of them cradled by the overstuffed feather mattress of Ares' bed. He was enjoying where he was, but there was one question that was nagging at him.

"Ares, why did you choose **_me_**?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, but he just **_had_** to ask.

Ares sighed deeply. "I didn't. There are some things that are more powerful than even the gods of Olympus."

"Like love?" Joxer asked, his voice wistful.

"No, like The Author."

"The Author?" Joxer sat up and looked down at his lover. "You mean, like Gabrielle? A bard?"

"Sort of, only much more powerful," Ares said, tenderly brushing a lock of hair off Joxer's forehead.

"More powerful than you?" Joxer asked with disbelief.

"Yes. The Author is even more powerful than Zeus. You remember when Aphrodite enchanted Gabrielle's scroll?" Ares waited until Joxer nodded. "Well this is worse. The Author has an endless enchanted scroll--it's called the Internet."

"The Internet?" Joxer thought about it. "Can't something be done about it? I mean, can't whoever enchanted it **_un_** enchant it?" Not that he wanted to lose Ares as his lover, but the thought of being manipulated by some strange Bard gave him the creeps.

Ares shook his head sadly. "No one knows who enchanted the Internet, but even before that there were other enchanted scrolls. I think they were called slash zines." He pronounced the word with a long "i."

"Slash zines. And did The Author write about us in these slash zines, too?" The more he heard the more curious Joxer became.

"I don't know. Most of the first slash zines had stories about people who traveled among the stars." Ares pulled Joxer back down to his side and wrapped his arms firmly around the mortal.

Joxer thought for a minute, then asked, "Have you ever seen The Author?"

"No. According to the myths, zie has many faces and writes many different stories about many different people and places."

They were silent for a long time.

"Ares?" Joxer whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad The Author writes about us."


End file.
